Redemption
by Suuz
Summary: I'm rewriting RIWIS and i'm going to finish this one and update. six years after his attempt to kill dumbledore Malfoy show ups at Hermiones doorstep asking is it's too late for redemption. Emotions go through the ceiling when the story goes on. AU HGXDM
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ It has almost been a year since I updates Redemption is what I seek. I decided that my plot was good but it needed more depth to keep my and your attention. So I dediced to rewrite it and add a little bit ( okay maybe a lot) of change. But changes are good. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter one **

It had been five years since the war. The light side had won but at a cost. They lost many innocents life that day and some people who survived weren't really alive anymore. It had been chaos and disorder all over the place. People were crossing sides during the battles or after. But things had finally settled down in the magical world and also in the life of the now twenty-three year old Hermione Granger. Her hair was still bushy and her amber brown eyes were still the same colour but lost the sparkling and the happiness that used to shine from them. A scar at her cheek showed that she hadn't had it easy in the war. She had gotten it from Dolohov, the first man she had killed, and she hated every moment of it. She wanted to get revenge as he had killed her Ron. She was supposed to grow old with Ron or at least tried to get into a relationship with him and they never had gotten the chance.

Harry and Ginny's relationship didn't last either. Both blaming each other and themselves for not being able to safe Ron. They ended up hating each other. They had asked her to choose a side. Be friends with Ginny or Harry. She had smiled sadly at them as they came to ask her on which side she was. "I'm on my own side. I can't choose between my two friends. Losing one was already more than I'm capable to bear." She hadn't seen Harry or Ginny in over a year, You could say she had lost not only Ron but them too. Somedays Hermione felt more dead than alive but she felt like she was obligated to Ron to move on and find herself a goal. She always liked having a goal in life. It was something that would make sure you wouldn't get lost because you had a path to follow. But she had lost that path a long time ago. But she was determined to go back to that path.

Now she was reading; Hogwarts a history for the thousandth time, it used to be Ron's. Hermione never had known he owned a copy let alone read it. But he marked all the passages he liked and at the end he had drabbled a heart with the initials RWxHG. It made her sad and happy at the same time. It meant that her feelings for him were answered.

The doorbell rung, she sighed and put the book down. She got up from her comfortable chair and walked over to the door. She checked the mirror and she saw she hadn't brushed her hair that day. She didn't care and she opened. She looked at a familiar face she really didn't want to see.

"What do you want?" she asked not very friendly.

"I want redemption, am I too late for that?"

Hermione stared into his eyes and saw something that she knew way too well. She saw lost, pain and something else she couldn't place. She wanted to say him to shove off and drop dead but she changed her mind within seconds.

"Come in and close the door behind you." She walked away and went back to her book.

**Draco's POV**

It had been a rough six years and he hadn't seen Hermione since the night he had fled Hogwarts after attempting to kill Albus Dumbledore. He knew know he was wrong trying to kill him. But back then he really didn't know what he was doing. He had no idea of what was going on in the world besides what his parents told him. His parents had told him to serve the dark lord and he had. So when the dark lord told him to kill Albus Dumbledore. He didn't question. He was told to. But he knew better now. Being on the run for six years gives you a lot of time to think. His parents had been wrong in the side they had chosen and their opinion about blood. He knew that now too. Three years ago he was found by a couple of death eaters they tried to Ava him but a young woman had protected him and took care of his injuries. She had been a mudblood and he had learned their blood was red just as his was. He now knew that he was wrong calling Hermione mudblood for all of his years at Hogwarts. But maybe it was too late. Maybe he had to rot in Hell. God he certainly didn't hope so, not after thinking so much about her for the last couple of years. About the happiness in those brown eyes and the comfort she was to her friends. He had wished he had been her friend. Maybe things could be different.

"Are you coming in or what and close the door behind you?"

He stopped his musing and entered the house of a muggleborn witch. One that had been his nemesis for six years. Life could be funny sometimes. He smirked a very Malfoy like smirk without the aggression that used to radiate from him. He closed the door behind him as she had asked. He looked around the hallway it was small but neat and clean. That's when he decided he liked her house.

"Nice house, Granger."

"Thank you. I did my best." She responded honestly without the smugness in her voice he had expected.

"I can see that." He moved around the room his hands touching his eyes lingering. Then he spotted a picture. The only picture in the room, it seemed. He grabbed it and stated that the people in it were not moving! "Gran- Hermione why aren't the people in this picture moving?"

"It's a muggle photo. My mum and Dad had let it taken the summer before the war. They asked me to invite Harry, Ron and Ginny to come along to the zoo. We had so much fun that day," Hermione sighed "it seems so long ago while it hasn't even been six years."

"Why are you and the Weasel not living together? I thought you'd have a whole bunch of little Weasels by now." It wasn't an aggressive tone he had used he had just wondered and had no idea how this question pained Hermione but he saw it in her eyes and he knew before she had said it: 'he was dead.'

"Ron is dead, Malfoy. Dolohov killed him."

"I'm..." Draco searched for words. "I never liked Weasley but I'm sorry for your loss. It's not fair for either of you."

"Thank you." Hermione's voice was soft but the tear that walked down her cheek told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm going to bed." She told him. "Make yourself comfortable. I don't have a spare bed so I guess the couch will have to do. There's a blanket and a pillow right next to it. Goodnight" and with that she left.

Draco stared at the door she disappeared from. He never thought that the best friend of the boy who wouldn't die would die. Guess news didn't travel as fast if you were on the run for both sides. He sighed and walked over to the couch. It was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I pledged I wouldn't take so long with the updating thing and I already broke my promise. I'm so sorry you guys. But school is crazy and I seem to be putting writing more and more on a hold while I shouldn't do that. My apologies and enjoy

Hermione awakened the next morning with a huge headache and a desperate need for coffee. She yawned and stretched her arms before she rubbed her eyes. She moved her leg so her big toe wasn't under the cover anymore, it was cold! She groaned, she hated this part leaving her warm and comfortable bed. Slowly she went out of bed and put her robe on. She sat down at the bed to find her slippers and than it hit her. She had let Draco Malfoy accomplice in the murder of Albus Dumbledore sleep in her house. Her head worked really hard trying to process it. She had been reading Hogwarts a history and it had made her sad and feeling very alone. She remembered being on the verge of tears and than he came. She hadn't cared if he killed her in her sleep because she was wallowing in self-pity.

What to do now? She decided the best thing for her was to change her pink teddy bear flannel nightwear for something less comfortable first. She hit the shower and set the temperature so hot that her skin got all red. She started scrubbing her skin and washing her hair and it was repeated over and over in her head: what was I thinking?

She walked back to her room only in her bra and boxers. She wanted to look confident, brave and like she could handle everything in this world. She decided her black tank top and her black skinny jeans made her feel that way so she changed into them. She dried her hair with a spell and put it into a simple ponytail. She was almost ready to face… but she needed coffee first.

She walked downstairs and peeking in the living room she saw that Draco Malfoy was still fast a sleep. She tiptoed towards the kitchen and made two mugs of coffee. She took a sip from one and immediately felt better. It was time to wake op the slimy bastard.

"Wake up, Malfoy."

"Come on mom just another minute the train won't leave before 11." He said and put his hand over his head.

"I'm not your mother and your not in Hogwarts anymore so wake up. I have coffee." Granger said.

Draco rubbed his eyes and sent daggers her way. "I don't like being woken up. Especially if I had to sleep on a couch."

"Well too bad. Get used to it." She pushed the mug in his hands. "Now drink, no talk."

She sat down in a comfortable chair by the heater sipping her coffee. Every time she sipped her eyes closed in ecstasy licking her lips afterwards. He had to hold himself to moan. 'This is Granger you are thinking about get real man. It's just because you haven't been with a woman for a very long time.' He told himself

"Did you say something?" Hermione looked up from her coffee staring at him her eyes closed just a bit.

"No, I wasn't saying a thing" He hastened to reassure her.

"Good." Hermione sighed she really didn't want to talk to Malfoy but she guessed she had to be brave she used to be a Gryffindor after all. "I'm not sure why I let you stay tonight. I shouldn't have."

"I was surprised myself you let me stay without a really long talk. " Draco replied carefully saying the words as if he said the wrong thing she would turn him in to the authorities.

Hermione wrinkled her nose it was hard to talk to him. She never had company and her nemesis, who was a rudderless bastard, didn't make it easier. "Life is hard on me, you know. Sometimes I feel it's better to stop living at all. I feel like I can't breathe but that I owe it..." Hermione started sobbing "That I owe it to Ron to live, but I don't want to. " Draco swallowed he hadn't expect her to pour her heart out to him.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Why did you come to me" Hermione asked Draco curiously. Draco thought about it. Why had he come to her? He always liked her but he wasn't going to say that she would avada him immediately. "I always regretted almost killing Dumbledore but I knew when he died I didn't have another chance at least not right away. but I couldn't go back to Voldemort and I didn't want to. I went into hiding and I hoped you would have a little faith in me and you were willing to give me a chance to right the wrongs that I've done." I came from his heart and Hermione heard that and she understood the feeling she had nowhere to go to.

Putting her hair behind her ears she looked at him squeezing her eyes just a little. "Are that still your Slytherin robes?"

"Yes I couldn't like exactly go buy a new pair or robes now could I? I'm wanted a dead man." He said defending himself and for the first time in years Hermione smiled. "I guess that when you want at least to have a shot at a clean slave we have to go shopping. "She grinned evilly at him and Draco stared at her in utter horror. "You can't do that to me!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

So what a stuck up bitch am I? Promising to write and finish writing and don't update for over a year. I'm so sorry guys. I forgot I was writing this story.

Chapter 3

Previously

"Yes I couldn't like exactly go buy a new pair or robes now could I? I'm wanted a dead man." He said defending himself and for the first time in years Hermione smiled. "I guess that when you want at least to have a shot at a clean slave we have to go shopping. "She grinned evilly at him and Draco stared at her in utter horror. "You can't do that to me!"

"I can and I will." Hermione stated. She was looking forward to it. Humiliating Draco was something she always wanted to do; she could force him to wear something pink! Nah...She wasn't that evil, _yet__. _ Draco pouted looking like a four year old. She sighed, not understanding how she could ever think being with Malfoy would be okayish.

They went to her car and Draco stared at the machine in horror. "What is this?" he asked her. She sighed; another Arthur Weasley, just what she needed. 'It is a car." She explained "Muggles use it for transportation. Now hop in."

The questions continued, what is this? (Meaning the seatbelt), Why does that pole have a red light? (Talking about the traffic light). Eventually Hermione just stopped answering the questions; he was annoying the hell out of her. Draco let a muffled chuckle escape his lips and Hermione stared at him in wonder. "I'm turning into Weasel's dad, aren't I?" He asked her.

"As long as you don't ask me about the function of rubber ducks you'll be fine."

"What's a rubber duck?"

She started laughing "Yeah, you're the next Arthur Weasley."

"Bugger."

Hermione parked the car and motioned Draco to exit it as well. He looked around and saw no shops. "Granger, didn't we come here to go shopping?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a five minute walk to Camden Market, you'll make that, won't you Malfoy?"

"Walking as in by foot?" He asked shocked.

She bit her lip not to snap at him but settled for some heavy sarcasm instead "Good boy! You're so smart; I knew you'd get it."

He pouted, _again._

"Is it far?" he asked after a moment of silence. Hermione just glared at him.

"Is there anything wizardry there?" he asked her

"No."

"So I have to wear mudbl...muggle clothes than?"

"Yes."

"Like those trousers I saw pothea….r wear?"

Hermione shivered "God no."

"Well, why not?" he asked her, not that he liked pottheads jeans...

"Let's just say you don't strike me as the type."

He looked around and saw that people were giving him funny looks.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco." She answered forced

"Why are people staring at me?"

"For starters you're dressed like a wizard, secondly you're a ferret."

"so.?" He chose to ignore the second comment.

"People don't wear those clothes in this world."

"So they stare?"

"Yes so they stare." She repeated.

"Isn't that rude?" he asked, finally he noticed all the stands. "what's that?" He finally asked.

Hermione smirked "Welcome at Camden Market. My heaven. Your hell"

Camden market is a magical place, at least to Hermione it is. To her it is heaven on earth. The stands covering the grounds, filled with food, clothes, jewellery, shoes, and everything a girl could ask for. She grabbed Draco's hand and forcefully tucked him along with her to the aisles. She knew where she was going and she wasn't going to waste any time.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked her.

"We're going to a friend of mine."

"Hermione, baby! I missed you." An enormous guy shouted. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and run into the waiting arms of this guy. "Mike, honey, I missed you too." She kissed both his cheeks and motioned for Draco to come over.

"Who's that, is that your boyfriend? " The guy apparently called Mike asked her with a mischievous grin. Hermione laughed it off.

"Mikey ow Mikey, you know you're the only man for me. This is Draco a…..friend of mine."

Mike smiled brightly at the boy "A friend of Hermy is a friend of mine." He said while offering his hand to the blond. Malfoy stared at it for a moment before shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"So what brings you two youngsters here?" He asked.

Hermione giggled "Well, as you can see, Draco over here is in need for a serious make over."

Mike gave him a once over and nodded in agreement. "I know just what to do with him."


End file.
